Karma's Right Time
by C a P T i V i T Y
Summary: Danny wants to tell Sam and Tucker about his relationship with Phantom. Phantom doesn't want this, but unfortunately, Karma has always had a way of kicking his butt. [Oneshot] [PitchPeal] [Lemon... kind of... maybe?]


**Title: **Karma's Right Time

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **PitchPearl (Danny/Phantom)

**Summary: **Danny wants to tell Sam and Tucker about his relationship with Phantom. Phantom doesn't want this, but unfortunately, Karma has always had a way of kicking his butt.

**Warnings: **Oneshot, MxM, PitchPearl, sort of Lemon, Danny and Phantom aren't the same person.

* * *

><p>"Christmas?" Phantom asked, his eyebrow raised.<p>

He was lounging on Danny's bed, while the black-haired teen himself was sitting on his desk chair. It was obvious he was working on something at the computer, but currently he wasn't looking at it, just looking at the white-haired ghost.

"Yeah." He nodded, "It's the worst holiday of the year, which means it can't get any worse! It's the best opportunity ever!"

"But I _like Christmas_!" Phantom whined, sitting up to look at his counterpart. "I don't want to ruin it!"

Danny rolled his eyes, biting his lip. He'd been pondering when the right time to tell his friends he was dating the teen-ghost-fighter would be for some time now, but he hadn't come up with any better day than the hated (by him) holiday.

"Well, if you know a better day, do tell me, oh _great one_!" He mocked his boyfriend with the name the Far Frozen had given him.

"How about New Years eve?" Phantom asked, ignoring the raven-haired teenagers sarcasm (he was used to it). "They can't kill us... erh... you... if everybody is making big declarations anyway."

"I think your vision of New Years eve is a bit off." Danny told him, "Not everybody makes big declarations, we just launch a bunch of fireworks into the air and yell 'Happy new Year' to everybody we see." He got out of the chair and let Phantom pull him into his lap when he tried, even though he'd just wanted to grab the water bottle from his nightstand.

"Oh... That's not how ghosts do it." Phantom said, seeming kind of lost.

Danny laughed and nuzzled his nose against the others cheek, still smiling. "Yeah, I got that."

Phantom smiled as well, pecking him on the lips when the human started to pull back. "How about this: We _don't_ worry about telling them right now?"

"Phantom, they're going to find out at some point. I'd rather they just _hear _it from us, or me, as opposite to the high chance that they're going to walk in on us at some point." Danny said, a frown forming on his futures. "They're my friends. It won't be _that _big a deal."

"You seem to forget that they don't even know you're into men yet." Phantom pointed out, "How about you focus on that, first?"

"I'm pretty sure Sam already knows..." Danny said with a blush, finally completely pulling back, "She's been hinting at it since I started being silent whenever Tucker is rambling about Paulina, at least."

"They're your friends, you should still _tell _them instead of letting them wonder." Phantom said, crossing his arms.

Danny picked up the water bottle and walked back to his computer, flopping down into the chair. "Exactly. Which is why I want to tell them about us." He gestured between himself and the ghost. "Either way, you don't have to _be there_ when I tell them. You can go and have fun with your friends... enemies... whatever."

"But I _want _to be there when you tell them." Phantom protested. He stood, and this time it was him who walked over to Danny: The human was now typing away on his computer and no longer looking at the ghost. Phantom leaned on the back of the chair and looked over his shoulder. "What are you doing, anyway?"

"I'm researching which book I should read for my book report." Danny explained, "I've been to the library, but nothing really interests me."

"That sucks." Phantom muttered, burying his face in the other's thick, black hair. He loved Danny's hair, it was really soft.

"Dude, you're messing it up even more!" Danny laughed, though he allowed Phantom to go on.

"Hmmm, it's not messed up." Phantom said thoughtfully, after which he ruffled the black hair until it was literally sticking everywhere. "But now it is."

"Ugh."

Phantom chuckled, walking back to the bed and flopping down on it. "I'm hungry."

"Then go get some food from the fridge?" Danny offered, "I would get it for you, but I'm lazy and there's no real need. Mom and dad are at a ghost hunters convention and Jazz is seeing some dumb movie with her friends."

Phantom laughed, but shook his head. "I think I'll pass risking being caught by all the ghost detecting devices in the house, thank you."

"Oh, right." Danny didn't look up.

"Dude, you okay?" Phantom wondered, "Sorry about your hair, I was just playing."

"No, it's not that." Danny promised, turning to Phantom, "I just really wish you'd consider telling them sometime soon. I hate keeping secrets from my friends."

Phantom sighed, "I know, Danny, and it's not that I don't want to tell them... but I really don't know when the right time would be, and I don't think it's _Christmas_, of all days."

"I don't think there's ever going to be a 'right' time, though." Danny muttered, folding his hands in his lap and looking at them (Jeez, why did he have to look so adorable?).

"Danny..." Phantom intended to sound comforting, but it came out as a whine, a particularly _needy _whine. Danny's head snapped up, and for a moment they did nothing but stare at each other.

And then Phantom did it again, this time with a slightly deeper voice: "Danny..."

They both felt it, that pull in the air that urged them towards each other, but Danny was the first to act on it. He jumped off the chair and threw himself in Phantom's arms, going in for a kiss.

It was different than the kisses they'd shared before. Very different, in fact: Phantom quickly pushed his tongue into Danny's mouth, which they hadn't ever done before.

Their teeth clicked together a few times, and Danny felt slightly awkward when a pleasured noise escaped his throat.

Phantom didn't seem to find it awkward_ at all_. He pulled back so the human could breath, but left no time for him to recover: He went for his neck and started putting multiple fluttery kisses there.

Danny was vaguely aware that somewhere downstairs, the doorbell rang.

But he didn't get up.

"Is this okay?" Phantom asked, tugging at Danny's shirt as if wanting it off. His voice cracked a little.

Danny really wanted to say: "God yes, please take my shirt off, please, please, yes!" But he was breathless, unable to find his voice, so he just nodded.

Phantom wasted no time in phasing the thing off of Danny's body, and for a moment he pulled back to stare at him. Danny was skinny and pale, and he barely had any muscles. In fact: his body was almost the opposite of Phantom's, but the ghost still felt his mouth go dry.

"W...would you be offended if I told you you're beautiful?"

"Uh... no? I don't think?" Was Danny's answer, arching into Phantom's cool touch when the ghosts hand found it's way to his stomach.

"Well, you are." Phantom sounded winded, though there was no need for him to breathe at all.

Another ring of the doorbell, neither seemed to hear it.

Danny didn't answer, just tugged at the zipper of Phantom's jumpsuit with a growl: "Off." And then they both froze. "I... it does come _off_, doesn't it?"

Phantom chuckled again, though this time it was with nerves, and he grabbed the zipper himself. "Let's find out?"

Danny nodded, seemingly fearful.

The zipper went down easily, and they both breathed a sigh of relief as Danny pushed the material of the jumpsuit away, until Phantom was completely bare above the waist, his ice-cold skin exposed in what -to him- felt like an eternity.

"Beautiful isn't the right word for you." Danny told him, swallowing. "Amazing is better, I think..."

Phantom went in for another kiss, and then went down and started kissing the humans chest and stomach. Danny's hands were now messing up _Phantom's_ hair, and though Phantom was pretty sure it was some kind of payback, he didn't complain.

"Phantom..." Danny croaked, "Please."

The ghost saw this as a sign to go for his jeans, simply phasing them off. He wasn't very patient when it came to this, though he didn't know why, but Danny didn't seem to mind. He stared up at the ghost innocently, his lips swollen from the raw kisses he had received earlier, and Phantom was sure he was going to go _mad_ if the human kept looking at him like that.

He needed this.

Fuck the doorbell (which was now ringing again).

Going maybe a little too fast, he kicked his jumpsuit off entirely, angry with himself for the choice in underwear he'd made on the day he died: He'd chosen boxers that day, and was now eternally stuck with them.

Or well, he thought he was, but apparently his clothes _did_ come off. Which made it feel all-the-more gross that he'd been walking in the same clothes for about a year now.

Though he didn't _feel_ sticky or anything. And he'd never seen any other ghost in a change of clothes, either. He'd have to look into it-

Danny tucked at the boxers.

-Later.

"Do you have a... thing?" The ghost was pretty sure he would be blushing, if he'd been able to.

Danny _did _blush. "N...no, I don't..."

Shit, neither of them had been prepared for this at all.

And if the doorbell didn't stop ringing soon, Phantom would personally go down there and throw an ecto blast at the intruders face.

"Maybe I should go open the door." Danny muttered, but he didn't move, and Phantom didn't get off of him. "We don't _have_ to use a condom." The human finally went on after a few seconds of silence, "This is my first time. It's... it's yours too, right?"

"Yeah." Phantom said in a breathy voice, and then nodded, "Yes, it is."

They both went in for another kiss, and Phantom decided that this was as good a time as any to phase their underwear off. Danny blushed again, he seemed to be permanently blushing now, and his hand found it's way to the back of Phantom's neck.

"Phantom..." He whispered, "I... erhm..." He paused a little, "I think I might love you."

"Yeah..." The white-haired teen laughed breathlessly. "Yeah I love you too."

"We should, um..." Danny seemed to think. "There is some hand lotion in the drawer of my desk, I think..."

"Yes, okay." Phantom got up, rushed over to the desk and got the object his lover had asked for, returning before Danny even really realized he was gone.

They were back in the position they'd been in quickly, though Phantom was now holding the small bottle. "Eh... right." He then said, opening it, "I think this'll be easier if-"

Danny got the hint before Phantom could finish, and turned around in Phantom's hold until he was resting on his stomach.

"Yeah, that."

Phantom put some of the lotion on his fingers and then looked at the part of Danny's body that he was planning to... well... stick them in. The whole idea seemed kind of weird to him, though he was looking forward to the part that came after.

"Phantom..." Danny muttered.

So Phantom did it anyway, slowly.

And the gasp that escaped Danny when he slipped one finger in was _totally _worth it.

This is how Tucker walked in on them.

He'd been ringing the doorbell for some time now, since he'd left his PDA at the Fenton residence earlier. Of course, he knew where the spare key was, but he'd never actually used it before.

The thought of his PDA, up and alone on the dinner table in the house, had driven him to use the key for the first time, though.

It looked like nobody was home, but he'd heard funny sounds and some stumbling from upstairs and, being the good friend he was, he went to check it out (for all he knew, it could be a burglar!).

"Oh, um." He muttered when he walked in.

The two figures on the bed froze, and Tucker started backing away. "Yeah, so... I did _not _expect that... I uh, forgot my PDA, see?" He held up said object, "I'll just go now, you two... have fun. Or something." He turned around and slammed the door when he left.

When he was outside of Fenton Works, he fished his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed Sam's number.

"You will not believe what I just witnessed..." Was the first thing he said when his goth friend picked up.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Well, first of all. You were right. Danny is _totally_ gay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... This was my first time of writing anything this ****_close _****and ****_personal _****and it was really weird for me, since I've never gone through anything like this in real life, but I'm sort of glad with the way it ended up.**

**Thanks for reading folks! I hope you liked this, leave a review if you did, please fill in the poll on my profile, and until the next story!**

**Love to you all!**


End file.
